micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronlogical archives. Micronationalist Category Do we really need :Category:Micronationalists|this category? I mean, we already have this one and its sub-cats, which work fine. It just seems odd that we need a separate category when it's pretty obvious that every person with an article on this wiki is a micronationalist! Personally, I wanted to propose it for deletion, but before doing that and making a bunch of edits, I wanted to know if there are any particular reasons for keeping it. And don't worry about the mass of re-categorising edits that have to be done if the cat is deleted: I brought this up and I'll clean up the mess xD --SerCenKing Talk 16:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that for you babe. xD You can work on the "Observergate" article if you want, as personally, I also don't see why we should keep it. I remember noticing that category in the past as well, and wondered what it was used for, but now I can say it's useless. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 18:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll wait a day to see if other guys have something to say. If not we can proceed to prod and update the cats. --SerCenKing Talk 22:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm fine with it because if you're on here, it's heavily implied you're already a micronationalist. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 23:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sounds fine to me :) Makes sense anyway. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 09:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Right, since we had two users and both of our two active admin agree on this, I went ahead and removed the category from the pages. I've also proposed the category for deletion. --SerCenKing Talk 14:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: .. and it was deleted :D I mean, it was obviously useless now. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, okay. I thought I wasn't considered a micronationalist for some reason. :::::::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I would like to discuss What is meant by the term "MicroWiki community", and who decides what is "important", and "useful" what is not? I'd also like to explore building some kind of "bridge" between this group and Micras. I think we have more to offer each other than either realizes. ancientone : The term "MicroWiki community" refers to those micronations who are actively involved on this wiki. Usually the editors as a collective or the admins decide what is "important" or "useful", though depends on what you're talking about. And MicroWiki tends to cover all micronations as a whole as opposed to Micras which focuses only on those found on the planet Micras. Admittedly most of the micronations on MicroWiki are virtual or physical ones that claim land on planet Earth, but it is, to the best of my knowledge, open to any micronation. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 05:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Aldrich says the truth. About the articles, it is the whole user community that decides what is important, useful, pertinent, etc. etc. Since the Wiki needs to keep some standards, we often try to make a difference between fantasy, non-serious, virtual, Micras, etc. and other kinds of micronations, so that people don't get confused. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 12:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Changes to GA Template I would like to discuss a modification of the current GA template from what it is now to how it is shown (obviously without the proper template xD) on Federal Republic of St.Charlie. I'm not too keen on having the template bang in the middle of the spacing and with a coloured background. I think a simple green star and sentence on the top left hand-side of the page would be better... Any comments? --SerCenKing Talk 19:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : I personally am fine with how it is (considering I designed it ;p) but I'm not really fussed either way. I'd still prefer to have the green star on the top right though, if nothing else. : Aldrich Lucas talk 23:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not bad at the moment, I just think it kind of messes up (visually of course) the layout of the page. How about a compromise: as it is on the St.Charlie page, but on the top right? --SerCenKing Talk 12:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Archiving System While I'm at it, can I suggest we start a proper archiving system for the wiki, and use the CP as an example? I have created two new pages which should be a good enough base for future archiving. Comments appreciated; and sorry if I kinda jumped the gun xD --SerCenKing Talk 19:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good :) I assume it's just archiving for the Community Portal? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 23:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::At the moment, yes. The general "Archive" page should enable more flexibility when/if we need to archive other pages or discussions. --SerCenKing Talk 12:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:MicroWiki